finnaly
by sweetysexy
Summary: Summary: hanya tentang sehun yang akhirnya bisa melakukan dengan kai atau malah belum bisa?.


**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINALLY**

 **STORY BY SWEETYSEXY**

 **CAST HUNKAI MAIN PAIR**

 **AND MEMBER EXO**

 **RATE M**

 **LENGTH ONESHOOT**

 **Summary: hanya tentang sehun yang akhirnya bisa melakukan dengan kai atau malah belum bisa?.**

 **Lets**

 **Check**

 **This**

 **Out…**

"jooong…. Ayolah joong, kau tak tega dengan little hun? Euuummm…?" ucap sehun dengan memelas.

"andwae.. huun… aku lelah" balas jongin.

"joongg… mmummummu… ne..ne." ucap sehun memonyongan bibirnya ke bibir jongin

"mm.. hhuuun.." balas jongin menolak

Saat ini duo maknae exo itu sedang bersantai di sofa dorm mereka dengan sehun yang memeluk pinggang jongin dan jongin yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sehun.

Akhir-akhir ini jadwal exo memang padat, sangat sedikit waktu luang bagi mereka untuk bisa istirahat, apalagi mengingat waktu yang sudah berada di penghujung tahun 2015, yang artinya jadwal exo semakin banyak untuk mengisi acara di stasiun tv seperti salah satunya SBS Gayo Daejun. Jadwal exo yang padat itu lah yang membuat maknae exo itu semakin merana. Pasalnya sejak seminggu yang lalu ia tak bisa bermesraan dengan baby bearnya itu, karena ketika sehun mengajak jongin untuk melakukannya, pasti jongin akan tertidur duluan karena kelelahan, akhirnya sehun pun harus bermain solo untuk menuntaskan hasratnya itu. Menyodomi jongin ketika tidur?,, hell noo,.. sehun bukan orang yang setega itu terhadap kekasihnya.

"joong… setidaknya kau memberi makan bibir ku joong." Pinta sehun lagi, tak mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya, Sehun pun membawa badan jongin untuk berbaring di sofa. Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah lelah pun hanya pasrah ketika sehun menghimpit badannya. Tidak terlalu menghimpit karena sehun menumpu badannya dengan kedua siku tangan. Tapi.. walaupun seperti itu jarak badan mereka benar-benar sangat dekat, sehingga kedua tubuh itu benar-benar bersentuhan dan sehun yang memang dari tadi tidak memakai bajupun membuat jongin dapat merasakan betapa bidangnya dada sehun yang menutupi badannya yang memang kecil itu.

Sehun pun mulai mencium dagu jongin terus kerahangnya dan berakhir di area yang menjadi titik sensitive bagi jongin, ya.. leher itu tak pernah luput oleh sehun ketika berciuman. Ciuman yang awalnya kecil itu menjadi erotis ketika sehun mengemut adam apple jongin sehingga membuat jongin mengerang.

"euunggh.. hhah.." emutan pada adam apple jongin itu berubah menjadi kuluman yang sangat hard seperti sehun mencoba memasukkan adam apple itu sebisa mungkin. Tak hanya mengerang jongin pun mendesah keras di buatnya.

"akkh.. euummhh.." jongin pun meremas lembut rambut sehun ketika ia merasa sesuatu dibawahnya mulai bereaksi. Sehun yang mendengar itu pun semakin menjadi-jadi mencium jongin. Ciuman itu kali ini beralih pada bibir jongin. Awalnya mengecup kemudian mencium lalu mengulum dan setelahnya memagut bibir jongin sangat kuat

"euumm..mmmh.. hmmp.." membuat jongin tak bisa bernafas olehnya, walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi tak diberi kesempatan oleh sehun karena ia mengulum bibir bawah dan atas itu secara bergantian. Sangat random dan tergesa-gesa seperti takut tidak mendapatkan manisnya bibir itu bila di lepaskan. Jongin yang tak kuat lagi mengelus-elus lembut punggung sehun seperti menjinakkan binatang buas yang sangat kelaparan. Bukannya berhenti tapi sehun malah semakin menjadi-jadi memagut bibir itu sehinngga jongin harus mencari cara lain untuk menjinakkan binatang buas itu.

.

.

"akk akkkh…aakkkhhh… kalau kalian berfikir itu adalah erangan sehun yang mendapat 'cubitan cinta' dari jongin kalian salah karena pelaku yang membuat sehun mengerang adalah sang eomma exo, D.O yang menjewer telinga sang maknae sehingga ciuman itu terlepas

"oohh.. seehuunn.. sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kau tega dengan kekasihmu yang sedang kelelahan itu?" Tanya d.o yang masih menjewer telinga sehun

"akh.. hyuung… akkkh.. iya hyung, maaf-maaf, lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku hyung, itu sangat sakit." Pinta sehun. Sementara itu jongin lega sudah bisa menghirup udara segar lagi, tapi bibirnya sangat merah dan bengkak karena sehun terus memagutnya sehingga bibir itu semakin sexy. Chanyeol yang juga berada di situpun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan moment bibir jongin yang sexy itu.

"click…,, woooah.. neomu sexyhae.. kai-ya, simpanan untukku menguploadnya ke IG" ucap chanyeol yang kagum dengan hasil jepretannya. Sehun yang melihat itupun langsung marah-marah dan melepaskan paksa jeweran di telinganya.

"akh.. hyung… kenapa kau photo hyung,,, ini kan property ku,, baby…" ucap sehun menyembunyikan wajah kai di dadanya seperti menyembunyikan anaknya. Jongin yang di perlakukan seperti itu pun hanya diam tak banyak comment karena ia memang sangat lelah.

"sudah-sudah kalian semua siap-siap sebentar lagi kita akan ke sbs untuk perform." Suruh sang leader mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Lagu yang dibawakan utuk perform kali ini di sbs adalah call me baby dan love me right, semua sudah siap dengan make up dan pakaian yang akan mereka pakai, tapi tidak untuk sang dancing machine itu, dia belum siap dengan karena penampilannya di buat semenarik mungkin sesuai auranya yang memang sangat kuat. Untuk menunggu sang kekasih, sehun memilih bermain ponselnya dan duduk di sofa yang telah di sediakan di backstage . Tapi.. ketika asyik bermain ponsel, sang main vocal yang tekenal dengan eyelinernya ikut duduk di samping sehun dan mulai menggoda sang maknae .

Bruug." Sehunniee… apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya baekhyun bermanja-manja dengan meletakkan dagunya di bahu sang maknae.

"eung.. anii.. hanya liat photo yang di tag fans ke IG ku hyung" balas sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Baekhyun yang kurang mendapat respon dari sehunpun tak putus asa, kembali menggodda sehun dengan menghirup-hiru bahu sehun yang baunya memang sangat gentle itu. Tak salah ia mengatakan kalau dulu sang maknae mempunyai bau seperti bedak bayi tapi sekarang baunya sangat gentle dan dewasa.

"aigoo… maknae kita sekarang tambah dewasa, eumm?" ucapnya mendekatkan hidungnya ke bahu sehun sampai-sampai ke leher sehun sehinnga membuat maknae itu kegelian.

"hyuung… geli.. hyung.. hentikan" pinta sang makane

"waaee.. eumm?" balas baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda sehun. Sementara itu jongin yang memang sudah melihat mereka dari awal pun merasa kesal. "awas… kau oh sehun… terus saja bermesraa-mesraan, kau tak akan aku kasih jatah, biar saja kau merana." Ucap jongin dalam hatinya dan meremas tangan sang stylish noona yang sedang memberikan polesan terhadap bibirnya.

"akkh… " ucap stylish itu

"eoohh… ahhh.. mian mianhae" ucap kai tersadar melepaskan tagannya

.

.

"sehun dan kai kalian akan menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah acara china, untuk itu kalian pergi lebih awal dari member lainnnya" ucap manager pada mereka. Sontak sehun yang mendengar itupun bersorak kegirangan dalam hatinya karena akhirnya bisa memperkosa sang kekasih tanpa ada gangguan dari hyung-hyungnya

"okay… okay… ayo baby kita bersiap-siap" ajak sehun

"eeiit…. Tunggu dulu." Ucap sang leader menhadang jalan sehun

"apalagi hyung?"

"kau pikir aku tak tahu dengan otak mesum mu itu, huh? Ucap sang leader menoyor jidat sehun

"akh.. hyung"

"kalau sampai kau berbuat macam-macam dengan dancing machine kita, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari jongin selamanya, kau tahu itu?" ucap sang leader memperingatkan

"ne.. hyung" biar… turuti saja kemauan hyung ini, nanti dia juga tidak tau kan apa yang aku kerjakan dengan kai, huh.. batin sehun bersmirk ria.

.

.

.

Acara yang di bintangi sehun dan kai berjalan lancar tanpa ada kendala walaupun sehun sangat dekat-dekat dengan kai seperti kehilangan control tapi semuanya tetap bisa di atasi oleh kai. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang ke tempat penginapan yang telah di sewa oleh manager mereka. Dan inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oh sehun kesempatan untuk memperkosa sang kekasih. Di dalam van pun sehun sudah kehilangan control, meraba-raba paha dalam sang kekasih dan mencium telinga kai, membuat kai risih dan tak tahan dengan sehun.

"hhuuunn… masih diatas van, sebentar lagi kita sampai ." Ucap kai seperti benar-benar akan berserah diri, tapi dibalik itu semua, ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk sang kekasih

"aiishh.. biar.. " ucap sehun yang terus mengecup pipi kai berulang kali.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat penginapan dan buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar yang telah di sewa. Ketika akan sampai di dalam kamar sehun buru-buru membuka kancing kemejanya sehingga ia kini bertelanjang dada.

"woa..woa..wow.. sabaar hun" ucap kai membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sedikit terangsang melihat abs sehun yang terbentuk sempurna..

"ayo sayaang.."

Ccleck…

Sreet…

BLAAM.. secepat mungkin sehun menutup pintu itu dan menghimpit kai lalu memcium bibir itu dengan tergesa-gesa

Euumm…hhhmmpp… mmmh… hh.. mmh..

Desahah halus tak kuasa di keluarkan kai ketika sehun mengulum bibirnya dan merangkul erat badannya sehingga badan itu benar-benar menempel.

"hhunn… hhhmmpp… hhhm… hhentih.." ucap kai terputus-putus

"tak akan karna aku sudah tak tahan." Balas sehun cepat dan kembali memagut bibir kai.

"hmmpp.. sementara itu kai pun pasrah dan membiarkan ia mengulum bibirnya kembali.

Setelah berapa lama akhirnya ciuman itupun terlepas karena kai tak sanggup lagi dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sehun.

Hhah.. hhaah.. yeppoda.. bibirmu sangat manis kai" ucap sehun mendekatkan kening mereka berdua dan menghapus jejak saliva di bibir kai dengan ibu jarinya. Kai pun hanya menghirup nafas untuk mengisi paru-parunya itu.

"ayo.. kita lanjutkan keranjang." Pinta sehun dan mencoba menggendong bridal kai tapi di hentikan oleh kai

"chankan.. tunggu dulu, aku ada kejutan untukmu tapi dengan syarat kau harus menutup matamu dulu." Ucap kai.

"ok.. baby kalau itu yang kau mau." Sehun pun menutupn matanya

"jangan membukanya sebelum aku suruh." Pinta kai

"ne..araa.."

Setelah sehun menutup matanya, kai langsung cepat membuka celananya menyisakan underwear dan membuka kancing bajunya kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sehingga ia benar-benar terlihat menggoda saat ini. Kemuadian ia masuk kedalam kamar. Sesampainya di kamar ia berpose semenggoda mungkin dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka

"sayaang.. buka matamu." Sehun pun membuka matanya.

"eodiga.. baby bear?"

"waseeo.." sehun pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan terpampanglah kai dengan pose semenggoda mungin dengan meletakkan satu kakinya diatas kursi sehingga melihatkan paha mulusnya itu. Sehun yang tak tahan pun langsung mengejar kai daaan..

BLAAAAMMM pintupun dikunci kai sebelum sehun sempat masuk

"sayaaang… kau tega denganku? Lihatlah little sehun sudah sangat hard sayang" ucap sehun mengelus kebanggaanya\

"andwe.. nan shireo.. kau bermesra-mesraan dengan baek hyung, aku tidak suka huuun"

"eoh.. kau cemburu sayang, dengar sayang hatiku hanya untuk mu seorang sayang tak mungkin aku selingkuh." Ucap sehun yang terus mencoba membuka pintu itu

Kai dari balik pintu hanya tersenyum-senum mendengar jawaban sehun

"baiklah.."balas kai , cepat-cepat ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"nee..?" sehun pun mencoba pintu

Ccleck..

"aah…. Ayo sayang jangan bermain hide n seek dengan ku" ucap sehun mencari kai ketika tak ditemuinya orang itu di dalam kamar. Tampak pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sehun pun mencoba melihat ke sana

"aigoo.. kau mau menggodaku dengan cara seperti ini bear, baiklah." Ucap sehun. Sesampai disana..

Greeeb.. kai pun di peluk dari belakang oleh sehun dan mulai menciuminya

"hhuunn…" ucap kai geli

ZZRRAAAASSHHHH….

Showerpun di hidupkan oleh sehun dan tambah erotis lah mereka saat ini dengan sehun yang bertelanjang dada dan kai hanya memakai kemeja saja. Lengkap sudah mereka..

Hhmmmpp… hhhunnn,,, hhhaah.. tak kuat mendengar lenguhan kai, sehun dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh kai untuk menghadap padanya dan kembali memagut bibir itu.

Hhhmmpppp…. Mmmmh…. Hhaahh… tak hanya bibir yang dimanja oleh sehun tapi bokongnya pun juga dimanja oleh sehun dengan remasa-remasan kuat sang maknae.

Dibawah guyuran shower, mereka bermadu kasih sehingga author pun tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan ff ini

JIIIIIAAAAAAHHHH…. Wkwk..

Sekian dulu..

Ffnya harus END kkk~~

Tapi kalau ada yang mau lanjut author bakal bikin sequelnya

Ommmmaaayaa.. author ketahuan mesum. atau malah gak ada? Author pundung di pojokan T_T

Last.. mind to some reviem please

Anyeooong…..

Happy new yeaaarr…..


End file.
